Turth or Dare ala Via
by VicaVia-chan
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya kalau para chara Vocaloid bermain Turth or dare bersama author Via ?


Via : Hai mina ~ ! Via kembali lagi di fanfiction !

Rin : Via - sama, masih baru di sini ya ?

Via : Iya . Oh iya maaf ini jadinya harus dibuat 2 chapter. Via buru – buru ni.

Via : Sesuai Permintaan readers di The Mediator , Saya akan cantumkan Disclamernya. Woi ! Rin baca !

Rin:Iya. iya

**Vocaloid bukan punya Via. Via cuman pinjem charanya**

Via : Don't Like Don't Read !

* * *

Normal Pov

Ah …. Pagi yang tenang di Manshion milik Via.

GUBRAKK KRUUSSUK BRAKK

Atau tidak. Keadaan di sana sangat tidak terkendali.

Len dan Rin yang seperti biasa. Emm … ngapain ya ? au ah gelap #Plakk. ''Len balikin jeruk gw !'' teriak Rin sambil berusaha meraih jeruk di tangan Len. Walaupun Rin cantik, manis, dan pintar, dia Itu tetap pen- #Plakk. Oh oke maksudnya walaupun Rin cantik, manis, pintar, pendek,tsun- #Doble plakk (Rin: Golok mana golok ?!). Oh oke oke ! Rin itu manis, pintar, cantik, baik hati dan rendah diri. Puass !? (Rin : Hohohoho, pake 'banget' ).Tiba - tiba Rin mengeluarkan Evil Smile. .Hihihihi merinding gw. #Tripleplakk. ''Len~ pilih balikin jeruk gw atau lo terima akibatnya ?'' ucap Rin manja. ''tetep nggak mau '' ucap Len yang tidak sadar Rin mengeluarkan Evil Smile.''Hn … oke. BAZOKA !''

DUUAARRR

''HUWAA !'' teriakkan dan suara ledakan menggema di Manshion Len tiba - tiba mengeluarkan seringai.'' Hohohoho …. dada Riny~ Semoga harimu menyenangkan ~ !"Teriak Len lagi . Rin masih mencerna kata-kata Len barusan. Hohohoho Lola.

10%

30%

40%

60%

80%

98,9%

99,99%

100%

Loading Complete

''Huwaa ! Len balikin jeruk gw ! Oh no my lovely orenji !'' teriak Rin. Dan akhirnya Rin hanya memakan rumput sambil pundung dipojokan. Waha… Riny sapi #DitebasRin ( Via : ambulan mana ambulan XD)

TOK TOK TOK (sfx : Pintu di ketuk )

'' Biar aku yang buka '' ucap Miku. Saat pintu dibuka, terlihat sesosok manusia berambut hitam panjang sepinggang di ikat 1 pigtail .memakai baju terusan panjang dengan banyak renda berwarna hitam dengan seekor anak kucing hitam di pundaknya.

''Hai Miku '' ucap orang misterius itu.

''Hai Via – chan '' Balas Miku sambil tersenyum.

''Awas Miku - Chan !'' ucap seseorang. Miku langsung menghindar. Namun seseorang diluar atau kita panggil dia Via terkena pukulan tuna 1 kg .

BRUUKK

Dan akhirnya terjatuh.

' 'I-itai yo ! siapa yang ngelempar ?'' ucap Via sambil berdiri. Dan oh jangan lupa ia memegang cambuk keramatnya (?) . Gakopu mengangkat tangan dengan takut - takut. Sedangkan yang lain langsung berdoa supaya Gakopu di terima disisinya. #Plaakk (Gakopu : Gw belum mati ! )

Lalu muncul senyuman manis di bibir Via. Tapi bagi para Chara itu senyum 'kematian'. ''Gakupo ~ kau tau kucingku yang termanis ingin bertemu denganmu loh ~ '' ucap Via. Para chara yang sudah tau rupa 'kucing termanis' Via pun hanya menatap Gakopu seakan mengatakan 'Gw – Prihatin – sama - Lo'

'' Ta – tapi -'' '' Kalau lo gak mau ikut biar aku saja yang bawa kesini '' ucapan Gakopu terpotong oleh Via. Teman - temannya yang mendengar itupun menatap Gakopu tajam seakan mengatakan 'lo – tolak – gw – jauhin - lo' atau 'lo – tolak – gw – pastiin – terong – lo – hangus - semua' atau 'lo – tolak – gw – pastiin – lo – jadi – banci – di – taman - lawang' #Plaakk. Oh maaf lupakan yang terakhir. Nggak bisa dilupain ? biarkan aja #dobleplaak

'' o – oke '' ucap Gakopu seraya mendekat. "Ayo pergi. Teleport to My Home''. Setelah mengatakan itu Via dan Gakopu langsung menghilang. Sedangkan para chara seaakan tak peduli dengan Gakopu , mereka melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang tertunda . Tapi malangnya mereka harus menghentikanya lagi karena -

BRRUUKK

Pintu ruangan tersebut di dobrak oleh Via. ''Loh Via – sama ? Cepat amat ? " Tanya Miku. '' Aku meninggalkanya di rumah '' ucap Via santai. '' Hei ayo kita main truth or dare '' lanjut Via ceria dan dijawab anggukan oleh para chara .Mereka langsung melingkari sebuah botol kosong. Tapi saat Via ingin memutar botolnya, Pintu tadi kembali di dobrak oleh seseorang. ''VIA – SAMA !'' teriak orang itu . Saat Via melihat kebelakang, ia menemukan seorang perempuan berambut pink seperti luka yang dikuncir satu kebelakang dan menggunakan kimono bercorak bunga sakura.

'' Ada apa Sakura – chan ?'' tanya Via pada orang tersebut a . k . a Sakura . ''Kalau mau bawa teman kerumah yang jelas dikit dong !'' teriak Sakura.'' Luka – sama jangan marah dong '' ucap Gakopu sambil memeluk Sakura yang dikira Luka. '' Gw bukan Luka gw Sakura !'' teriak Sakura sambil memukul Gakopu. Sedangkan Len yang baru kembali dari perjalanan ' gratis ' nya, bingung kenapa Luka ada 2.'' Luka - sama ada dua ?! Huwaa … Kiamat ! '' teriak Len. ''Berisik Len !'' ucap Via seraya memukul kepala Len .'' Itai. Jadi mana Luka – chan ?'' .Sontak para chara langsung menunjuk gadis yang tengah memakan Tuna .

CONTINUE

* * *

**Gomen kalau pendek ya . Sakura itu buka chara di Naruto . Tapi salah satu oc Author . Satu kata…..**

**R**

**.**

**E**

**.  
V**

**.**

**I**

**.**

**E**

**.**

**W**

**.**

**S**


End file.
